1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
There are growing demands for the miniaturization and higher integration of semiconductor integrated circuits.
However, there is not only a physical limitation on such miniaturization, but also a requirement that a large amount be invested in facilities. Moreover, costs, including labor and research and development, corresponding to the increasingly complicated design are significantly increased. For this reason, three-dimensional IC technology or multi-chip module (MCM) technology has been proposed.